Christmas Miracles!
by mcdinh
Summary: It's almost Christmas time, and the gangs get together to celebrate the best Christmas they ever had. And with a little help from a mysterious spirit, she can create the miracles from all the special Christmas events that will be taken place; from Secret Santa to kissing under the mistletoes. (Includes my OCs from Crystallization. Also a lot of romantic pairings inside.)
1. Observations

**Author's note: Hi guys! I know this is November still, but we're still almost at the month where Christmas comes in. And since I seen many great Christmas stories in this ****fan fiction website, I decided to create my own as well. A lot of pairings will appear, and so are my OCs from Crystallization. Now before we start, I will inform you that this first chapter takes place in a week before Christmas. And it is based off of Melan A Anime's "Christmas Magic" (which is a good story btw). Hopefully, that'll cleared up the confusion for you readers. Now enjoy! I don't own Yugioh 5Ds, but I do own my OCs. ;)**

**Chapter 1**

**Observation**

It was a breezy, wintery night, and while there was no snow, there was a cold wind that can bring shivers to almost everyone in Satellite. Of course, no one wants to go outside on that cold night. Especially, a certain spirit...

Suddenly, a bright orb of pink light appeared, sprinkling out some glittering pink and white light. It floated around a bit, looking for something while shivering violently.

_"Brrr...why does it have to be so cold outside, even when it's not even snowing yet?"_ a pink spirit complained while shivering through bones. We could not actually see the form of that spirit, but judging by its voice, it is a female.

The female spirit looked around a bit before spotting a cabin below her. Out of curiosity, she flew towards to that cabin, noticing that there were lights on the cabin, and took a peek through the window. The lights around here flickered in surprised and excitement, as she noticed that there were people inside there, setting up the Christmas tree and decorations around the house.

"Aoi, can you hand me another one of the ribbons down here?" The spirit turned a bit to see a raven hair men on top of the ladder, decorating a Christmas tree which was so tall that it almost reached to the ceiling. From the looks on his face, he seemed to be struggling a bit.

"Got it Yusei." A young man with blue hair replied. The spirit shifted her gazed towards him as Aoi kneeled down and handed Yusei couple more red ribbons, while keeping hold of ladder Yusei was standing on, to keep him from falling.

"Hey, can someone help me with this?!" Another voice shouted. This time was a girl's voice. The spirit looked up and saw a girl with long scarlet-red hair on another ladder, struggling to decorate around the walls and the chimney place with ribbons and bushy tinsels.

"Sorry Akane, but all of our hands are full." Yusei answered. The scarlet hair girl cursed quietly as she accidentally dropped one of the ribbons.

"Why are you even struggling to do the men's job?" A blonde man, named Jack, scoffed.

"Quit with your sexist crap, Atlas!" Akane sneered, "Y'know, it would be nice if you would just get your butt off the couch and at least help us."

The spirit chuckle, knowing why she said that. Clearly, Jack was the only one so far who wasn't doing any part of the Christmas decorations and instead, was sitting down on a chair with his arms crossed.

"Get Crow to help you." Jack suggested.

"He's in the attic with the twins getting the ornaments," Akane replied.

"Then what about Saiga?"

"He's watching over the children," Yusei answered.

"Crystal?"

"In the kitchen helping Martha," Aoi answered

"Aki?"

"Also in the kitchen helping Martha," Yusei answered.

Tick marks appeared on Akane's head, and she looked like she was itching to reach for her katana. "I swear if you don't get your ass up right this second, I'll…"

"Jack, why don't you switch positions with me for a little bit and hold on to this ladder for Yusei while I'll help out Akane," Aoi suggested before Akane can spewed some profanity at the blonde duelist.

Jack scoffed and finally got out of his chair and went to the ladder Yusei was standing on. He firmly took hold of it, while Aoi went to Akane and helped her with the decorations. Everything went smoothly, other than Jack muttering why does he had to do this and Akane accusing Aoi that he has OCD aka obsessive-compulsive disorder (which he denies it) because he kept on pointing out something wrong in the decoration.

The spirit laughed and somehow magically entered inside the orphanage. Then, she floated around, observing the room from above. She wasn't worried about being caught, because no one can actually see her. Suddenly, she heard a creaked and someone shouting from the attic.

"Hey guys! I found what we need!" A voice called out. The spirit turned around and saw a guy with orange hair held up by his green headband and bunches of yellow criminal mark on his face. He was carrying bunches of boxes that cover his face, so he had a hard time watching where he was going.

"About time you slowpoke!" Jack called out.

Crow started to laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha ha. Very funny you-"

"Crow, WATCH OUT!" Yusei shouted as he noticed that his friend was going to get tripped over.

Too late. Unfortunately, Crow's foot got caught by the fold of the carpet, making him fell flat, face-first, to the floor, and piles of boxes flying out of his hands, spilling their contents all over the living.

And the disaster doesn't stop there, however. The domino effects continued; one of the boxes nearly hit Jack, who ducked down in response. At the same time, his hands let go of the ladder, causing Yusei to staggered back and forth until he finally lost his balance. The raven hair screamed as he fell down to the ground, with a loud thud.

And Yusei was not only the unlucky person to be in this mess. Somehow, one of the heavy boxes hit Akane in the back of her head, causing her to get knocked out and somehow accidentally knocked the ladder Aoi was standing on. Immediately, the blue hair psychic screamed and fell to the ground with the ladder, taking the ribbons with him.

Then, voices appeared in the kitchen.

"What the heck?"

"What just happened?"

"Is everyone alright?"

That was when a dark-skinned women with black hair appeared, with two teenage girls in towed, one with short burgundy hair, and one with long purple hair tied into a ponytail. Their eyes widened once they entered the room. The living room was in a complete mess with Christmas ornaments, ribbons, and some other broken items.

"Crow! Yusei! Aoi! Akane! Are you okay?" Jack asked.

The three guys and a girl stirred as they got up, looking around in wonder. Sure enough, they were fine.

"Guys! We heard the noise down here! Is everything alright?" A young green hair girl named Ruka appeared from the attic rushed through the living room. Her eyes widened in shock as she first saw the damaged area in the room.

Her male twin, Rua, followed the suite and became shocked what he saw, "Woah! What just happened here? Did an atomic bomb explode?"

"You could say that," Jack answered before fixating his glare on the orange hair duelist, "And he's the one who triggered it!"

"What?! I did not caused _all _this!" Crow retorted.

"Yes, you did…" Akane whispered and groaned while rubbing the back of her head.

Arguments started to heat up between the two while Aki and Crystal went to help their fallen friends up. Apparently, it gets to the point until the older woman, named Martha, had enough of this. She placed two fingers in her mouth and let out a screeching whistle which was loud enough to burst everyone's eardrum. Everyone else winced and turned to the foster mother.

"Both of you, enough of this behavior!" Martha scolded both Jack and Crow, "You are not five years old anymore. Now grow up!"

"Yes Martha." The two groaned and then started glaring at each other more. Just then, the doorbell ranged.

"…Looks like _she_ arrived," Crystal said.

"I will get the door," Martha announced before turning to everyone else in the room, "In the meantime, I expect this room to be cleaned up once I get back. And I also do not want to hear anymore bickering, ya hear?"

She gave both Jack and Crow the "look" before turning around and head to the front door the guest. By that time, all the Signers, Guardians, and Rua bend down and picked up all the contents that had just spilled all over the ground.

"Thanks a lot birdbrain," Jack snarled at Crow, "You gave us a lot more to work on."

"Say someone who's been acting like a lazy sloth on the couch all day!" Crow retorted, "You didn't even helped any of us one bit!" Then, Crow turned around and muttered the word "jackass".

"I dare you say that again, little man!" The blonde roared.

Suddenly, both men got smacked in the back of the head and turned to face the purple hair girl.

"Knock it off you two!" Crystal told them, "Less fighting, more cleaning! Unless you both want to face the wrath of Martha again."

That got the two latter to shut up and continued cleaning in process. Meanwhile, Aki sighed.

"I still don't understand how can you guys stand seeing these two arguing at each other all the time," Aki said, "They act like bunches of idiots who are trying to kill each other."

Akane and the teal-hair twins nodded in agreement at Aki's remarks while both Yusei and Aoi shrugged in replied.

"Well Aki, this always happens every time, especially when we're kids. Eventually, you'll get use to them," Yusei said.

"Yeah, but there will be a point when at least one of them will start to throw a punch at each other," Aoi added, "So one of us peacekeepers will have to come in between and stop them." The blue hair psychic pointed to Yusei, Crystal, and himself as he said. The rest of the gang sighed.

"And I thought I was the one with a really hot temper," Akane muttered.

Meanwhile above the room, the pink spirit was laughing so hard, that she nearly ran out of breathe. Though, no one in the room could hear her laughing. It was clear enough that she actually saw everything that happened in the room; from the domino effect that Crow created to when Martha started berating Crow and Jack for their childish behavior.

_"Hahaha…that…was…hilarious!"_ The spirit exclaimed. She regained her composure and glanced down at the people below her again, _"Y'know? These people seemed to be interesting to hang out with, and I can also sense some Christmas spirits within all of them…hmm."_ The spirit thought for a minute before getting an imaginary light bulb in her head. _"I know! I shall stick around and observed them more a little bit. And maybe…just maybe…I can help them to create the Christmas miracle they deserved!"_

With that, the spirit floated and continued to look around to see some more things around the gang that caught her interests…

**Author's note: *hums to Deck the Halls***

**Sorry, this song got stuck into my head once it comes to Christmas decoration. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Any guesses of who was at the door earlier in the end? And who was that pink spirit? Well, all will be revealed soon! Until then, R&R.**


	2. Secret Santas

**Author's note: And here's the next chapter. Phew...I think I made too many pairings in this story. And I guess Christmas is coming so soon...all well. Anyway, I do not own Yugioh 5D's, nor do I own the Frozen song, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Secret Santas**

It took a moment for the mess to clean up and the chaos to die down, but otherwise, everyone was back on track again. In addition to that, Yuna, who was the one at the door earlier, came to visit and decided to help out with the Christmas decoration.

Meanwhile (and unbeknownst to everyone else in the room) the pink spirit appeared and continued with her observation in the room. And much to her delight, she managed to gain much more info about the humans around her.

First person that caught her interest, the scarlet hair girl Hitomi Akane. At the first glance, the spirit admitted that she seemed to be a ruffian tomboy, considering the way she talk and show complete indifference to girl's stuff. Otherwise, she had good qualities over taking care of her young siblings as show right now.

"Takeru. Kari. Be careful when you're lighting up the candles. I don't want you guys to burn yourselves," The scarlet head told the younger brunette twins, one boy and one girl. They nodded and carefully went back to light up the scented candles with their older sister helping them.

"Nee-san!" The spirit looked up to see a thirteen-year old boy with the same hair color as Akane running up to his sister.

"What is it, Riku?" Akane asked. Riku leaned over to her ear and whispered something so softly, that the pink spirit couldn't hear herself, much to her annoyance. Then, Akane's eyes widened and turned to her younger brother with excitement on her face. "Really? That's great! We'll go over and do this thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah!" Riku agreed.

The spirit was curious to see what Riku said to Akane, but decide to let it off for now. Instead, she decided to take a look at another person that caught her interest.

The orange carrot top man (as how spirit like to call him), Crow Hogan. Turned out that he was surrounded by the group of children who admired him, and the orange head let them help him with the Christmas decoration, much to their delight and eagerness. However, it seemed that the Black-Winged duelist have something else in mind. Right now, he was putting up a mistletoe along with some other decorations.

"What are you doing?" The blonde duelist asked while still lying down on his comfy chair.

"None of your business, couch potato," Crow replied. Then, he grimaced as he struggle with the leaf in his hand, "Crap. How do people set this thing up?"

Jack raised his eyebrow as he noticed a mistletoe in his friend's hand. "Hmph, trying to set up that mistletoe? Who's gonna kiss you, anyway?" Jack mocked.

"Oh? I'm quite offended by what you said, Jack," Crow glared at his blonde friend, "Then my question is, who is going to kiss you under the mistletoe, huh? Some of your fangirls?"

"Watch it, birdbrain!" Jack growled, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

The spirit laughed, _"Oh boy! These two make a great comedy duo here!"_

"Crow, what are you doing?"

The ginger turned around and flinched as he noticed a girl with jet-black and ocean-blue eyes standing behind him all of a sudden. At the same time, he accidentally lost grip to the mistletoe, tumbled it around clumsily, and accidentally let it go over to the fire place, which burn to ashes.

"NOOO! Not my precious mistletoe..." Crow cried dramatically as he watched his 'special holiday item' burned. The children and spirit started laughing at his reaction, and a few seconds later, Yuna started giggling. It was rare to see Yuna laughed like that, considering how much a serious person she is.

The ginger got up and faced the dark hair girl. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Eh...sorry about that. That was...nevermind." Then, he smiled, "Anyway, you need anything, Yuna?"

"Oh! That's..." Yuna paused, slightly turned her head away from the ginger, "No...nothing. Just wondering what are you doing."

Crow gave a look of confusion to the dark hair girl until he heard smooching sounds coming behind them. He turned his head to the children and gave them a look. "I saw that 'little nerds'."

The children laughed. Then, the little girl named Kokoro spoke up. "Crow, do you really like Yuna?"

That got both Crow and Yuna taken back and blushed deeply by the young red-head's words. Not only that, the spirit seemed to be surprised by the look on their face and that there were some sort of glow between the two.

_"What's this?"_ The spirit asked herself as she observed around the two. The aura started to glow brighter, _"This glow...I'm seeing a love aura around them. Which means they're obviously in love with each other!"_ Then, she paused for a moment, _"Hmm...yet, they're too shy to admit their feelings to each other."_ A golden sparkle appeared around her, _"Well this could get interesting."_

Then, she turned her head to an arrogant blonde, who was still sitting at his chair in thought. He did see the scene with Crow and the mistletoe earlier, and he thought it was funny. Though, he kept his serious gaze and stared out in the window.

_"Hmm, it's as everyone else says, Jack always look so serious and grumpy all the time,"_ Spirit commented. Then, spirit noticed something else in his eyes, which were more like they're in a sad thought._ "Hmm...wait a minute. He's definitely thinking about something...or someone."_ Spirit said, _"Well whatever it is, it seems serious. I better keep an eye on him to see what's bothering him."_

Then, the spirit floated around the room again until she spotted a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes nearby a box. She had already opened it, and reached inside of it out of curiosity. The blue hair, brown-eye boy and a purple hair, violet-eye girl noticed this and head towards the girl and the box.

"What are you looking at, Hinata-chan?" Aoi asked the little girl.

"THIS!" Hinata lifted up an snowflake ornament encrusted with bright blue gems out of the box for the two people to see. The snowflake was dangled by a thin string, "It looks pretty! What this could be?"

Crystal's eyes widened and gently took the snowflake from the blonde girl, "Hey! This is one of the glowing snowflake ornaments from long time ago! I wonder if it still works."

Hinata looked confused, "Glowing snowflake?"

Aoi smiled and explained to Hinata, "This snowflake can glow in a really bright light if you pressed the center of it. Like this."

Aoi took another snowflake ornaments from the box for Hinata to see and pressed the tiny button on the center of the flakes. Then, it started to to glow in a bright, sky blue color in a flash. The little blonde girl stared at it in awe.

"Wow! It looks even prettier!" Hinata exclaimed.

Crystal giggled and knelt down to the little girl, "Normally, we hang those on the window nearby with the special tacts to support it. You want to try it, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata immediately nodded excitedly. Soon, she, Crystal, and Aoi gathered up the box of the glowing snowflakes to the nearby windows next to the Christmas tree. Soon, they started decorating the windows with the glowing flakes by hanging them on the rubbery tacts for support. The three seemed to be enjoying doing this. Though, it came to a point when Aoi's hand accidentally brushed against Crystal's from getting the last ornament, causing both of them to tense and looked at each other.

"Ah...sorry," The blue hair psychic apologized and slightly turned his head away.

"N-No, it's alright." Crystal grabbed the last ornament and turned away to hide her blushing face. _'W-Why am I being flushed by this?'_

_"Ooh...another couple in love!"_ The spirit squealed, _"I definitely need to keep an eye out for them to see if I can help them out!"_

"And it's done!" Spirit jumped up as she heard Crystal shouted. The spirit looked down and saw that the three people had managed to decorate the windows with the glowing snowflakes that was completely shining like stars in the sky.

"What do you think, Hinata-chan?" Aoi asked the young girl.

"It's so beautiful! It's almost like the snowflakes are outside falling from the sky!" Hinata gleamed. Both Crystal and Aoi smiled at her reaction. But then they notice her seeing her frowned, "Though, if only it was actually snowing outside this year."

The two teenagers looked at each other in concern before glancing back at Hinata's face again. Considering that they heard the news that it may not be snowing this, then it would be a good reason why this little girl is so sad. Then, Crystal got an imaginary lightbulb on her head, signaling that she has an idea.

Her friend noticed this and turned to her, "What is it?"

Crystal got Hinata's attention by twirling around and sang, "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play..."

That got everyone else in the room attentions and faced the purple hair girl. At the same time, Hinata smiled and joined along with the song, "...I never see you any more! Come out the door..."

Crystal continued singing, "It's like you gone away...!"

Then, everyone else smiled and join in the Frozen song, obviously having fun singing it. Even the spirit herself decided to sing along. Once everyone sang the rest of it, they started laughing. But then they noticed something and turned to Jack.

"Jack, were you singing with us?" Crystal asked.

"Hmph. O-Of course not!" Jack denied.

"You totally were!" Crow laughed, "That proves that you're the softie in the inside!"

"Cut it out, Crow! I am not a softie!" Jack yelled.

The argument ensues until Martha smacked them on the head with her ladle. "Now you two. I believe that we agree to not start the fight again, didn't we?"

"...Yes ma'am," They both groaned.

"Hey guys!" The teal hair boy shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Ruka and I brought something on the way here, and I think we should put these on the Christmas tree!"

Rua and his twin sister, Ruka, got out a box from the table and lifted the lid up. Inside the box was actually the ornaments of the chibi version of the gang's signature ace Signers/Guardian dragons.

"Aw, these are so cute!" Aki cooed as she lifted the chibi Black Rose Dragon ornament.

"They are!" Crystal agreed as she took a good look at the chibi version of Sparkling Crystal Dragon, "Where did you two get these?"

"In one of the department stores nearby the Tops, and they were on sale." Rua answered, "Ruka insisted that we should buy them."

"Rua, _you're_ the one who insisted on buying them because they have Power Tool Dragon. I only agreed to it and decide to buy the whole set for everyone else," Ruka corrected her twin brother.

"Well, they're still nice," Yusei commented as he lifted the chibi version of Stardust Dragon.

"Yeah...They're...decent." Jack said as he stared at the chibi Red Dragon Archfiend. At least what he said was close to the nice compliment.

"Huh. Too bad about me." Crow said sadly, "I'm a Signer too. Yet, I don't have a dragon."

Everyone noticed Crow frown. He did have a point though; if he was chosen as a Signer, then where's his dragon?

"Don't worry, Crow." Yuna told him, "Every Signer are suppose to have a dragon, and you will too. It's probably out there somewhere waiting for you."

That got Crow to smile a little.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's set these up on the Christmas Tree," Akane said.

Everyone agreed and started hanging the chibi dragon ornaments on the Christmas Tree. And by the time they finished, including with the Christmas light and the golden star on top of the tree, they step back to take a good look on the tree.

"Y'know, it's kinda weird how the dragons stand out from all the other decorations on the tree." Aki said.

"True, but they stand out perfectly on the Christmas Tree." Yusei replied.

"You're right. They do," Aki agreed.

_"And I agree,"_ The spirit exclaimed, even though no one can see or hear her, _"The more they stand out, the more unique they are!"_

Then, the green hair male twin looked at the tree thoughtfully until he noticed something on the tree, "Hey look at Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon next to each other on the tree. Don't you think these two are kinda like Yusei and Aki together?"

That got the two certain people blushed and Ruka smacked her brother in the head. Although she admit that he was right, Ruka wished that her brother hasn't said that to embarrass Yusei and Aki.

_"Ooh...now that was interesting!"_ Spirit exclaimed. _"And I have to agree with Rua. These two chibi dragons does resemble a lot like Yusei and Aki...in love!"_

A while later...the decoration was finished, and the children inside the orphanage left to play some games while the all the Signers and the Guardians were currently in the living room, drinking some of the hot cocoa that Martha made for them. Meanwhile, the spirit continued to watch over the gang that spark her interests. Over the cup of hot cocoa, the big group of friends started the conversation on what they should do together for Christmas that was a week away. One thing for sure, they decided celebrate it in Martha's orphanage.

"Hey! I know what we should do!" Rua announced, "Since it's about a week from Christmas, we should do Secret Santa!"

Some of the people in the living room looked at the green hair male twin in confusion. "...What's Secret Santa?" Yusei asked.

"It's sort of a game, I guess. But how it works is that we write our names in a piece of paper, put it in a bag, and we'll draw names. And whoever names that person draws will have to exchange gifts to that person. But you can't say who you got the gift for until Christmas Eve, otherwise, it won't be a surprise." Ruka answered, "And I'll go with Rua's idea of Secret Santa, since I never tried it before. Besides, I always want to exchange gift to someone other than Rua."

"HEY!" Rua yelled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's write our names on the paper and start drawing for names!" Crow exclaimed.

Soon, the gang started writing their names, and while they do that, the spirit watch over them mischievously.

_"Ooh! That's sounds like a fun game!"_ Spirit cheered. _"And before they can start drawing names, I think it'll be the time to use my magic to make it more interesting!"_

As soon as everyone has their names placed in a bag, the pink spirit shot some sort of ball of glittering light in the bag and suddenly poof into disappearance. Although it seemed that nothing happens, the spirit knew what she did inside the bag.

"Alright! I'll draw the name first!" Crow reached into the bag and held up a random piece of paper. He looked at it and grinned excitedly. But as the Secret Santa goes, he is not allow to say who's name he got. "Alright...who's next?"

"I, Jack Atlas, am next!" Jack drew a name from the bag and read it. He then frowned in disappointment, "Next..."

Akane went and draw a name for the gift exchange. She nodded approvingly, meaning she may have some ideas what to give to that person. Then, Crystal went next. When she the name on the paper, her eyes sparked in surprise for a moment and nodded to the others to let them know she's done. Aoi went next and he felt his cheeks went red when he read the name. The twins went next. Rua looked at the paper and he smiled. Ruka smiled as well, because she got the someone else other than her brother. Yuna drew a slipped of paper, and some other people could see a surprise reaction through her eyes when she saw the name of the person she has to give to. Yusei took the paper from the bag and smiled when he saw the name on the paper. Finally, Aki got the last slip of paper, and she felt her heart skip a beat when she saw who she have to give.

"Alright! Now that everyone has drawn a name, we have some shopping to do in a next few days!" Ruka said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Hahaha! Definitely the reactions I expect to see from everybody!" The Spirit laughed, "Now it'll be a time to help some of them on their holiday shopping to pick out a gift!"

Without anyone noticing her, the spirit quickly disappeared with a 'POOF!'

**Author's note: And that's that. Looks like the gang will have to do some Christmas shopping for Secret Santa. And this could be exciting. Anyway, R&R?**


End file.
